This is a continuation-in-part of International Application PCT/AT91/00141, filed Dec. 30, 1991.
The invention relates to a machine for delivering balls, especially tennis balls, with a ball feeder, feeding individual balls from a ball magazine to a ball ejector. Internal control signals, controlling the ball feed and thus the ejection time, are sent to the ball feeder.
Such machines for delivering bails already exist. The direction, speed and optionally the spin of the ejected ball can be set by adjusting the ball ejector, whereas the machine's own feed controller determines, via control signals to the ball feeder, the ejection time, or in the case of several ejections in succession, the frequency of the ejection sequence.